User talk:Dream Focus
Never hesitate to say what's on your mind This is my talk page, so talk to me. Doing the best I can here, and if you know a way to do anything better please let me know. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 03:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Founder Hi! Who's the founder of this wiki? :I am. There were various placeholder bits about that had one page with nothing on it, and a single picture, and that it. I came in and made the wiki, surprised no one had done it before me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC) question who's the founder? 02:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I am. Someone else had a placeholder here, just a single sentence and a single picture on the main page, and nothing else. They abandoned it eight minutes after starting it. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Tam.tamiscrayons That was on December 18, 2009‎. I then showed up at July 16, 2010‎ and started the actual wikia, adopting it since it was listed as abandoned. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Chatmod Thank you for making me a chatmod. I'll be on chat for 2-3 hours every day and I'll be sure to kick/ban when there are trolls. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) RE: Categories Ok. I'll add it. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) Main page Hi, Dream Focus. I customized a sample of the main page, since I thought it could use more code. You can view it here, please tell me what you think. I transfered most of the info from the present main page, but added more code to it to make it more presentable. If you think my sample should use more info, please tell me. I will add it. I worked really hard at this, so I hope it's okay. Ariana Grande Forever :) :Most of the information isn't presented at all. Nice looking layout though. I copied over the family part, since there was a picture for everyone in her family, so that works well in that section. Why list some of her friends, and not all of them? What about all the other stuff not listed at all? A lot of people view pages they won't find unless they see them linked to on the main page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, here it is. I've transferred everything from the main page, added code to it and fixed the layout. It's finally finished. Again, you can view it here. Tell me if you like it or not. If it's okay, I'd like you to copy all my text on the sample page, erase all the text from the real main page, and paste my text to the page. Thanks! Ariana Grande Forever :) 08:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. Great work. I added in an image and link to Dianna Agron but its loading a bit off center. Any idea why? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) That's weird. Ariana Grande Forever :) 01:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "The Beat" Videos Hi Dream Focus, just wondering if you would suppor the addition of news videos from "The Beat"? Wikia has the legal rights to use these news clips, which are produced by Billboard. It would be up to you whether I upload them to blog posts, the main page, or even articles that might reference the news subject. Here is an example video! ' PORTERFIELD ' 02:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :No indeed. The only thing about her we need here was the one sentence about her latest album selling 1.2 million copies in one week. The rest was just a lame joke about her, and most of it about other people. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Swift and I meeting. Thanks! I'm trying to meet taylor for the first time. Are you friends with her? Derpy Sparkle (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Never met her before in my life. Sorry, can't help you there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:23, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Background What happened to the old background of the wiki? When I first joined, it had a better background. What happened to it? Ariana Grande Forever :) 05:04, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :The picture background? I can change that. How about the cover of the album Red? Would that look better? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it could. The background looks pretty dark now. And is it okay if it could be the deluxe edition Red background? That would be less distracting. Ariana Grande Forever :) 07:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::This one? http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Red?file=Taylor_Swift_Red_delux_edition.jpg [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, the background looks much more better now. Thanks! Ariana Grande Forever :) 13:01, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm really new here and not-so experienced, so I was wondering if you could make the background something less neon and more on the Vintage side. Thanks! :) Tacosand (talk) 07:14, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I guess everyone can suggest which image to use, then I'll make a poll on the main page to let people decide which should be used. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:11, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, Taylor is leaning more to pop, which resembles neon. The background right now shows Taylor's new album, Red. The background before was also outdated. I think we should stick to this background for now. Ariana Grande Forever :) 11:57, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::So that's one for it, one against it, and I really don't care. I don't have a wide screen monitor, so I don't see the background anyway. See if anyone else shows up to offer an opinion. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Ariana. :) Maybe you could just make the logo have red font instead of blue? -Tacosand :What blue? Its currently File:Taylor_Swift_Red_delux_edition.jpg as suggested. I could also use File:Taylor Swift Red Album Art Cover.jpg. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Swiftipedia—its font color is blue. {Tacosand} :::Yes, Alessandra wants the logo to be red. I agree, it matches the background and resembles to her album, which is named'' Red.'' Ariana Grande Forever :) 07:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, that thing. One of you create a replacement for it, and I'll upload it then. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:03, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I found some on the internet. I don't have any device to make a logo. I couldn't find anything else. I hope it's okay. Ariana Grande Forever :) 12:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You can't use someone else's stuff without their permission. Search for a freeware program that makes fonts. Download.com is a safe place to download things, and you can sort for just free stuff. Search for font maker, font, font creator, font editor, font generator, or font designer, until you find something. Different free art programs let you write things in different fonts and different colors. Someone can search for that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I'll make something with photoshop and upload it here. :D ::::::::Tacosand (talk) 14:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Here's what I made, though I thinks it's too colorful. :/ --Tacosand (talk) 13:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hard to see the red letters on a red background. Can you put a border around the letters to help them stand out more? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure. What color? Black? ::::::::::::Whatever you want. Try it out and see. I'd like other opinions too, then if no one objects or has something better, I'll go ahead and change it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::I like it. Good job :D But yes, it's kinda hard to read. Black would be a good border color. Ariana Grande Forever :) 03:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Delete Hi. May you delete Category:Selena gomez? Selena only has one page about herself and this wiki isn't about Selena, it's about Taylor Swift. Ariana Grande Forever :) 14:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Taylor Swift's childhood Hello! About the Taylor Swift's Childhood Pictures page: I think that it would be better if we add information about Taylor's childhood like where she studied and her first job. Tacosand (talk) 14:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :She worked on her family's Christmas tree farm, and then as a teenager started making money singing. I don't think she ever worked anywhere else. We know she owned her own pony, and her family was super rich, and that about it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) thanks i would always be glad to ask my questions to you!!! Ezraryza (talk) 09:22, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Dream Focus I added a quote to "Taylor Swift Quotes" page. Hector508 (talk) 14:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Background Hey Dream Focus. I think you should change the background back to the very first one. It was more professional and I liked it better personally. If you go to the bottom of File:Wiki-background you can see it. To change it back to it just click the revert button beside it. Not saying you have to, just a recommendation. Byea. Background and Logo Hey Dream Focus, I was wondering about the background, so maybe you could upload this photo for the background (and make it strech the entire site)? And also for the logo, can you upload this? I know its not that creative, but I really don't like the logo because it doesn't blend into the site, because of the theme color. I don't know how to change the theme, but maybe change the color to red? Sorry I'm asking for too much! But thanks anyways for your help! :Those in a section above voted on which one to use, deciding her most recent album should be it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Spam Page Unneeded page http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/SchluiterJ ---------- uɐʍoɹ 22:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Been getting a lot of those lately. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Changes Hi, Dream Focus. Right now I'm planning to change some things about the wiki. Of course, since I am not the head admin of this wiki, I'm going to tell you what I am planning before I do it. Please tell me if it is okay to do or if it is not. :Red links When I was going through the pages of the wiki, I saw that many pages that were copied & pasted from Wikipedia had many red links. I'm planning to remove all the red links from the pages. :Background The background, in my opinion, is not stable. The tile background makes it look messy. Therefore I am going to ask help from the Community Development Team (click here for more information about it). You can choose the images that will be used for the background, no problem. :Infoboxes I'm also going to fix some of the infoboxes. I can give you examples of my infobox work, if you want to see it. Lastly, I'm not trying to say that you have done a bad job handling this wiki. You did a good job maintaining it, really. Thanks for reading and please reply soon. 07:11, July 8, 2013 (UTC) * *:Most of the articles are original. I imported some Wikipedia articles about her to get things started, along with their full edit history, when I created this place. Removing the red links to them is of course fine. I personally never see the background at all, since my computer monitor isn't a wide screen, so no room for it to appear unless I zoom out my browser. That is the image people voted on having though. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) *:Okay, thank you. I'll get started on it soon. 02:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Background Vote on the new background at Top_10_list:Background_vote and upload any suggestions you have. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC)